Holiday in Hell
is supposedly a collab pasta with Itzphoen1xcraft, ThePureElementsGuy and Tiger60f2. Season's Greetings (Pure) December 15, 2012 By this time, I am waiting for my friend Xenomorph7 (Bryan) to respond to my ceaseless chats. It's already 7:00 am in the morning and we've gotta hurry. It's our Christmas party, about to start at 8:30 am. At last, he responded! System: Scroll up for more messages. Me : Hey bro! It's already 7:08 and you have to hurry. Bryan : for what? Me : For the damn Christmas party. There will be fun and games, ya forgot 'bout it? Bryan : Shit, I forgot. I just woke up right now. Me : Oh well. I am dressed up already. Bryan : Wait me by my house, will ya? Me : Sure. I then turned my phone off and placed it right in my bag, when it vibrated and got a message from my friend, Joseph via Roblox. Joseph : U up already? Me : Yeah. Goin' to Bryan's house rn. Joseph : Yeah bye. Gonna eat my breakfast Me : But you're fat already Joseph : Shut the hell up. Me : XD Joseph : Yeah really, bye. I'll see you at the milk tea shop. Me : Yeah, bye. Gtg now Right after my last message, I rose up from bed and readied everything; my phone, some snacks, and 2 bottles of champagne. Weird? ''(Pure)'' I got out of my house, locked up the door and ambled my way towards Bryan's. He then messaged: Bryan : Let's ride a canopy. Me : Why? Bryan : School's far away Me : Yeah right. Bryan : I'm at the milk tea shop with Joseph. Me : But you told me I'm going to your house... Bryan : Nah, it's all a quick drop of things! And I am fully prepared, so yeah. I could feel the dense snow on my boots. Once again, my phone vibrated, but Bryan sent me vulgar messages, which was weird since he has never done such thing. Bryan : Yeah what the fuck Me : Woahhh calm down Bryan : Hurry up slut. Me : What the hell's wrong with u bro? Bryan : Just fucking hurry bitch Me : Language! Language! I tried to be calm, but he continued sending swear words, so I decided to unfriend him. "This guy's sick", I mumbled. Then I thought of a funny idea. Wtf? (phoen1x) I was almost around the corner when Bryan texted me again, which I thought was weird since I unfriended him. Bryan: Where the fuck are you? Me: Around the corner. I'll be there in legit 5 seconds Bryan: Not fast enough you fucking bitch Me: Look behind you I grabbed Bryan's shoulder and he jumped Bryan: What the fuck dude? Me: Like I said in my text. "Look behind you!" Joseph was laughing at my prank. Bryan: It's not fucking funny fatso! Me: Ok, what's your deal? Your swearing left and right and you're acting like a bitch. Joseph: Yeah, where's your Christmas spirit? Bryan: Up your fat ass! Me: Dude, just calm down! Jeez. Bryan stopped talking for the rest of the wait. Then, the canopy arrived. After all three of us got on, the driver gave Bryan a dirty look. Me: Looks like the driver isn't a big fan of Bryan... Joseph: Agreed. Oddly, Bryan didn't talk at all during the ride. When we got off the canopy, Bryan just walked away silently. Joseph and I started talking about Roblox creepypastas. Joseph: Guest 666 and all that bull crap is fake! Me: Well, yeah but it's still a good read for when you're bored Joseph: Yeah, I guess. We walked into school and Bryan went straight to the bathroom. He's muted all the way, we felt a slight pity for him. Plight's Gruesome Wrath (Pure) It's when the nightmare starts. As we've gotten in Class D, there were currently 5 students inside; Rachelle, Jane, Brice, Hunter, and Molly. Their chairs are in a circle formation, as if they are having a bible study. "Oh HEY HEY HEY! Look what've our buddies gotten here!", Hunter greeted. "Oh cool! 2 bottles of champagne. And we can go on crazy all day!", Jane added, wiggling her head as she jumps like crazy. We chuckled. Then Bryan went in. "He seemed gloomy", Brice whispered. "Yeah, he's acting weird", Rachelle added up with concerned tone. "He actually sweared at me at the milk tea shop, calling me a bitch, slut, fucker, and stuff...", I told them. They were shocked, with wide eyes and opening mouths. They were then chittering and chattering about it. Suddenly, Bryan stood up and gave us a raging look, then left the room and banged the door, giving the girls a slight shock. "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with that guy? Like he's never been in that kind of state or whatever", Brice asked. "None of us, dude", I said. All lights along the hallway opened. It was turned off before we got in Class D, which was the only room with lights. "Did the janitor opened the main switch?", Molly asked. I checked it outside and went to the main switch near Class A, but I saw noone. I went back in the room, thinking if it was Bryan but I decided to lie. "Nah, probably someone pranking us", I said in assurance. "Would be Bryan, for sure", Joseph answered. "But Bryan will never prank anyone", I responded. (phoen1x) "Maybe we should see what's going on?" Brice asked, sounding a little scared. "Nah, I'm sure they'll probably announce why the lights are on any second!" said Joseph, acting cool (even though he's not). Then, an announcement came on the speakers, but it was very odd. For the first few minutes, it was just static, then a voice came on. There was still static so we couldn't tell who it was, sounding like a demonic voice. ???: Hello you little twerps. It looks like you having fun. But, how about we change that. There was a small chuckle before the lights went out. When they turned back on, there was a girl who was hung by the neck in the hallway. ???: The first victim is gone. Now, the game can begin. You all have 24 hours to break out of the school. The rules are simple: 1: You can't break any windows 2: No going in the basement 3: Don't stay in one room for too long And 4: Don't have fun. ???: If you break any rules, you will be disqualified and meet the same fate as victim 1. The 24 hours starts... Now. Then, the person on the speakers laughed and the audio cut off. "I'm still thinking this is a prank. And a very good one though.", I said, lying. "Come on! Lets get out of here!" Brice said, grabbing a chair to break the nearest window. Then, the lights cut out again. When the lights turned on, Bruce's head was impaled by one of the legs of the chair. "Shit! What the fuck??", Molly exclaimed. The audio from the speakers then spoke on itself, saying "I've already told you. Now better run!". "Is this what the Christmas party was meant to be??", I thought. I don't know what to do but I guess I'd just come with the gang. While running down the hallway, Joseph then asked me. "Dude, I don't know but what has really happened to Bryan?!" "I don't know. He's never gotten insane", I replied. The lights went on switching on and off. We ran down to the first floor, only to be discovering it locked by 3 different pad locks. A voice came out of nowhere. It wasn't the speakers, because it seemed clear. I asked anyone if it was them, but they only shook their heads. "Remember me, Roy?", the voice asked. What?? Why me? Why not them? I don't even know who the hell this entity is, but I am sure it's not Bryan. "H0liday_Br3aker, don't you?", it said. I had a flashback of a player named H0liday_Br3aker which I met on Roblox, particularly in Work at a Pizza Place. **FlashBack** (Pure) 17th of December 2012 I joined the server and worked as a cashier on the pizzeria. A player then joined, with the username "H0liday_Br3aker". He joined as a cook, and was acting weird at first inside the kitchen, then he stops for a while (probably AFK), then he preaches about how he will own Roblox. Some of us then reacted to this situation, and eventually mocked him, including me. Nemesis_Jolly : weird? how will you even own roblox tho??? butterScotch972 : XD?? What?! R U kidding us? XD Me : Yeah, probs a wannabe hacker trying to scare everyone ;| BlinksForever12 : Agree. He's onto something. Me : I wonder what is it. BaconsAreTheWorst : Maybe he's snorted some meth. Me : How could that word untagged? ;o H0liday_Br3aker : He's an old user. BlinksForever12 : Yeah, he didn't even talked to you. Dumb. Nemesis_Jolly : his mom didn't love him, sadly Me : Don't worry, H0liday, someone still loves you XDD H0liday_Br3aker : Really? BaconsAreTheWorst : Your ass still loves you <3 XD H0liday_Br3aker : :( butterScotch972 : Don't make him sad!! Look, he's already ugly and u make him more uglier XD Me : Yeah, seems like he's depressed because everyone left him. Me : Sad kid H0liday_Br3aker : That's not true! Me : If that's the case, probably you aren't a professional at sucking dicks. Go get a life and live it! H0liday_Br3aker : I already have a life! And I will sacrifice it to own ROBLOX! Then the weird guy left. Then he rejoined and left a message to us. "You will regret mocking me. You will all die! And you're my first victim, Roy". That didn't make me horrified of him. The strange encounter at Apocalypse Rising(Tiger60f2 as Joseph) I joined in the game Apocalypse Rising v3.5.3 since It had recently become popular, and I felt like playing the game. After I joined the game, I teamed up with some people to have a better chance of (in game) survival. Shortly after this, a person named H0liday_Br3aker joined the game. Since Hacker Paranoia was common at the time, due to the April fools hack, some people in the chat had already noticed his entrance into the game. Agnais31: Who the (explicit) is that? Tiger92: I don't know probably some fake hacker. As the game progressed, it seemed that H0liday_Br3aker was stalking some groups, including mine. The people in the chat took notice, and Let H0liday_Br3aker know that they weren't happy. Agnais31: Hey, quit stalking our group, (explicit)! Tiger92: Yeah, stop! Me: Dude, like seriously, stop stalking us. H0liday_Br3aker: But I just want to join your groups! Johnny43: Well, we don't accept noob losers. Agnais31: Come on, he's not a noob, he's just a (explicit) (explicit). Johnny43: Yeah, XD! Me: Come on guys, just because he hasn't played long and has a weird username is no reason to call him (explicit)! Tiger92: Well, relax, H0liday_Br3aker, I know people who don't make fun of you. H0liday_Br3aker: Who? Tiger92: He goes by the name of "nobody". H0liday_Br3aker: :C Me: Wow, what the (explicit) is wrong with you guys? You're just making him more of a noob! 543928: We aren't making him more of noob, cuz we don't have to! Agnais31: XDDD System: H0liday_Br3aker has left the game. We played in for a few more minutes, and I actually killed Agnais31 till she rage-quit. A few minutes after Agnais31 rage quit.... System: H0liday_Br3aker has joined the game. System: H0liday_Br3aker has been granted administrative commands. H0liday_Br3aker: I will make you pay. I will make you all pay. I will own Roblox. You will pay. Tiger92: WTF Jonny43: XDDD FAKE HACKER Shortly after this, the game shut down,and I was left staring at the screen. **Back in Reality** (Pure) Roy's POV I regretted this decision. And told the gang about it. "So what now? He can't forgive us!", Molly exclaimed. "It's just me", I said in unison. "You're not alone", Joseph assured. "What do you mean? Did you also encounter him?", I asked. "Yeah, dude. Well, I guess this freak's using Bryan to pay for our sins", he replied, in a slightly deep but sad voice. "Ok, guys. No time for drama", Rachelle told us. "You two should make a way out of this shit or we all die in here." "Yeah, right", Hunter added. The static voice then said "Well, if you can unfriend all your friends in 15 minutes, I will set this door open and you will be freed." "But once the timer stopped and you haven't unfriended all, you will perish", in addition to his speech. I feel confused, but I know what to do. I took out my phone and opened it up to Roblox. I directed to the Friends section, and started unfriending all my friends, one by one. Even Joseph (Tiger6of2). Joseph's POV Now I took out my phone and then clicked Roblox, went to the Friends section, and deleted all my friends one by one, even my very best friends. Such a shame that I haven't told them that I am gonna do this to them. I feel like I betrayed them. Even my brother-by-heart, Bryan (as Xenomorph7). But he's already an instrument of H0liday_Br3aker, there's nothing I can do to retreat him back. I heard the timer ticking. "14 minutes and 8 seconds", I whispered. "180 more to go, shit", I heard Roy whisper. We then clicked much faster. Until my phone ran out of data. "Aghh, there's still 178 to unfriend!", I yelled. "Here, use mine", Rachelle said, handing her phone to me. "Wait, do you even have Roblox?", I asked. (Itzphoen1xcraft) "Uh, no, I change my mind" Rachelle said "What?!" I yelled Then I saw she had Roblox right on her front page. "Really? You had to troll us?" I said in an annoyed tone "Yeah, sorry", Rachelle said, lending me her phone. I logged in my account and continued my unfriending spree The speakers once then talked "10 minutes and 34 seconds to go." I had already got down to 152 friends. Which was very good for the situation we were in, but not fast enough. Close to the Brink (Pure) Roy's POV I am sure that I can unfriend all of them. There's 127 more left to unfriend. "You will succeed", an unfamiliar voice whispered upon me. It gave me courage and sped up the process. "9 minutes and 44 seconds", the voice from the speakers said. I only have 101 more to unfriend. I smiled, knowing what to do and making it faster than before. I don't know. Probably an andrenaline rush? But Joseph seems like he has more to unfriend than I do. "9 minutes and 15 seconds", the speakers once again said. Joseph's pov (Itzphoen1xcraft) "9 minutes left" the speakers said I still had another 113 friends to unfriend when the speakers said that. "Oh shit. I need to go even faster if i want to live." I said in a panic I went faster then I was before. I kept hitting unfriend. I saw the number go down. 102. 99. 92. "8 minutes and 23 seconds left" I got scared by the speakers and dropped the phone. I picked it up, only to see a crack on the screen. "Shit. That's gonna slow me down" I kept hitting unfriend, trying to avoid the new crack in the screen. Then, the phone died. 'Joseph's POV '(Pure) "We can use the Computer Laboratory", Roy said. "Good idea, never thought of it", I replied. We all hurried to the second floor, where the CL (Computer Lab) is located. I opened the door and got in the room, opening the first computer on the left. Luckily, there's Roblox in it and then I clicked on it, continuing on what I am going to do. "7 minutes and 43 seconds", the creepy speakers spoke with a raspy voice. "Ah fuck", I mumbled. (work in progress) Category:Unfinished Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games